Misión inesperada
by Paolavigne02POM
Summary: Jejeje hola :/ bueno es la primera vez que escribo :) pasen y lean si quieren OwO ,acepto sugerencias, en mi historia voy a poner OCs creados por mi, algunos están en mi Deviantart, Mmm bueno esta historia es sobre una misión de los pinguinos que se lleva a cabo en Japón y conocen a mis OCs y así :/, Mmm también hey una parte que está inspirada en otro fanfic pero es más adelante.
1. Prólogo

**Miren esta es la primera vez que escribo :D pero no soy buena ni mucho menos profesional,y bueno pues estaba aburrida así que quise escribir esta historia Mmm será un poco larga solo que escribo my lento u.u y bueno porfa dejen ideas porque tengo una idea de lo que voy a hacer pero por favor dejen sugerencias :), espero que no tenga faltas de ortografía u.u, les recuerdo no soy profesional y así, esto más que nada es como un tipo borrador o más o menos de lo que voy a escribir :)**

 **Prólogo**

Estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad de Nueva York, podría decirse que era un hermoso atardecer todo el zoológico estaba en calma. Los pinguinos se encontraban en su hábitat cabo estaba viendo los Lunacornios, rico peinaba a su muñeca y Kowalski estaba encerrado en su laboratorio, Skipper estaba tomando café con su típica tasa de café cuando de repente se cambia el canal del televisor.

Aquí agente especial Buck Rockgut unidad de élite 046 repórtese

Skipper: Aquí unidad 046 que sucede Buck?

Buck: Hay un problema, el doctor espiraculo acaba de escapar de Aqualandia, pero no lo hizo solo Hans lo ayudó y ambos salieron del país según los cálculos de la agencia la última ubicación que rastrearon nuestros satélites dicen que estaban cruzando el Océano Pacífico.

Skipper: A dónde crees que se dirigen?

Kowalski: Mmm según mis cálculos podrían dirigirse a... (Saca su pizarra) Australia, mmmmm a China o es más probable que se dirigían a Japón, de hecho creo que es lo más probable.

Buck: Exacto, digamos que será muy difícil detenerlo esta vez , ya que espiraculo tiene muchos contactos en Japón, digamos que sería algo así como un viaje sin retorno pero si la suerte está de nuestro lado espiraculo caerá de una ves por todas .

Cabo: Pero que haremos para detenerlo, se oye muy peligroso y si no regresamos?

Rico: shii

Cabo: Japón está muy lejos, además no creo que lo logremos solo nosotros cuatro se oye muy peligroso

Buck: (se queda pensando) creo que tengo la solución, les asignaremos un equipo de el sector de Japón y trabajarán con ellos o con ellas en esta misión

Skipper: eso significa que iremos a Japón

Buck:exacto no tienen opción está misión se ejecutará, ya no hay marcha atrás

Skipper: de acuerdo, alguna otra cosa?

Buck: no eso es todo, su nuevo equipo llegará en tres días, pueden despedirse si quieren, pero si tenemos suerte todo seguirá como antes , o si no la AIAAS caerá , bueno creo que eso es todo Buck Rockgut fuera (se apaga el televisor )

Los pinguinos se quedaron impactados sea que nunca habían ido a una misión tan lejos, además estaban nerviosos porque iban a tener nuevos compañeros o compañeras de misión, y si no regresaban, ¿Tenían que despedirse de todos? Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos .

 **Pensamientos de Kowalski :**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (con grito agudo como siempre) vamos a ir a Japón estoy muy emocionado, ahí tienen mucha tecnología desearía conocer y traer nuevas cosas para mis inventos, pero será muy difícil despedirme de todos los voy a extrañar a todos.

(Piensa con los ojos llorosos)

 **Pensamientos de Rico:**

Pescadoooooooooooo Ñam Ñam Ñam,(inmediatamente borra su sonrisa ya que va a extrañar a todos)

 **Pensamientos de Cabo:**

Siiiii Japón quiero conocerlo todo, comer pescado, y ver el show de los Lunacornios en japonés, e ir a la tienda de lunacornios más grande del mundo.(prácticamente suelta en llanto porque va a extrañar a todos)

 **Pensamientos de Skipper:**

No puedo creer que regresare a Japón después de tantos años, esto es lo último que quiero hacer (mientras recuerda algo de su pasado pero en seguida agacha la cabeza como si tuviera algo que le molestara de Japón o no quisiera regresar por alguna razón) Despedirme de todos? Pero yo no quiero irme además como haré para despedirme de Marlene? Ella está enojada conmigo por lo del otro día, y la verdad no creo que me perdone nunca, y no quiero irme sin despedirme de ella.

De inmediato se produce un silencio abrumador, los cuatro pinguinos solo se miran pensando en lo que está por venir.

 **Ñeeeee :/ pues por ahí va, rayos se me secó el cerebro OwO bueno voy a tratar de actualizar pronto .**


	2. Capitulo 1 Asignación

**Bueno en este capítulo prácticamente va a ser como para que conozcan a mis OCs y algunas otras cosas de la historia :D, si quieren dejen reviews con ideas para la historia, si tú idea me gusta tal vez la llegare a usar en la historia.**

Capítulo 1 asignación

Había un silencio muy incómodo en el cuartel,nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, sólo esperaban, hasta que se volvió a encender el televisor,era Buck, ya tenía el equipo para asignarlos.

Mientras tanto en un zoológico en Japón...  
Dentro de una base casi igual a la de los pingüinos,sólo que esta tenía un poco más de muebles,podía decirse que era muy acogedora.  
Se enciende una pantalla donde aparece una figura de un perico.

Perico: aquí agente 0087, unidad 089 responda.

Perico: Hay alguien aquí ?

Perico: Luka?

Perico: rayos por que no responde?(grito desesperado)

De la nada sale una pequeña pinguinita de cabello color castaño con una flor azul en el pelo,mientras carga un pequeño peluche de lunacornio.

Perico:Miren pero si es la pequeña Yumiku

Yumiku: sabes solo dime Yumi (con cara de disgusto), bien que quieres Hibiki?

Hibiki: te quería preguntar si no has visto a Luka?

Yumiku: eeem no (voz dudosa)

Hibiki: segura

Yumiku:si "ay espero que ya deje de hablar"

Hibiki:espero que me estés diciendo la verdad Yumi

Yumiku: estoy segura, pero por favor ya vete

Hibiki: bien adiós! (Con voz enojada)

Se apaga el televisor

Yumiku: ay hasta que se fue "jajaja Luka me debe 20 dólares por decir que no está aquí "

De una puerta sale una pingüina alta,de cabello castaño claro,con su cabello atado con una pequeña flor de color rojo.

Yumiku: Yukyo que haces aquí

Yukyo: llegue temprano, hoy si pude hallar todo lo que faltaba para mis experimentos

Yumiku: Mmm ya veo (mirando que Yukyo traía muchas bolsas con todo tipo de artefactos) y no has visto a Luka?

Yukyo: no la verdad no pero debe de estar cerca del estanque de afuera del zoológico

Yumiku: y que hay de Miku?

Yukyo: si ella estaba cerca de la cafetería del zoológico robando camarones (dijo riéndose )

Yumiku: ya veo, bueno creo que ya es tarde para mí me iré a dormir buenas noches Yukyo

Yukyo: Descansa (dice mientras se encierra en su laboratorio)

De vuelta en Nueva York...

Los pingüinos seguían dentro de su base hablando por el televisor con Buck

Buck: bueno creo que ya tenemos su equipo listo, la AIAAS ya los re asignó,su equipo está conformado por cuatro pinguinas japonesas del zoológico de Tokyo, unidad 089, llegarán aquí a New York en tres días para que se puedan conocer mejor para poder trabajar en la misión, y ustedes partirán a Japón en una semana.

Cabo: una semana?

Buck: si una semana

Kowalski: tenemos que empacar?

Buck: solo lo necesario y alguna otra cosa que quieran llevar

Skipper: donde nos quedaremos cuando estemos aya?

Buck: La AIAAS tiene una de sus mayores bases cerca de Japón ahí se quedarán con su equipo para poder trabajar en la misión

Skipper: esta muy bien, cuando dices que llegan?

Buck: en tres días

Skipper: excelente

Buck: de acuerdo Buck Rockgut fuera

Se apaga el televisor y toda la base queda en silencio...

Cabo: ammm Skipper?

Skipper: si cabo?

Cabo: puedo ver los Lunacornios

Skipper: de acuerdo cabo un rato más, pero ya casi nos vamos a dormir, ha sido un día difícil y todos estamos cansados

Cabo: si Skipper.

De vuelta en Japón...

Fuera del zoológico de Japón había un pequeño estanque, donde se encontraba la pingüina llamada Luka, era una pingüina de estatura mediana,era la líder de su equipo, ella tiene cabello rosa con muchos mechones de colores en la parte frontal de su melena rosada parecidos a un arco iris y un pequeño broche color morado en forma de corazón.

Luka: bueno creo que es hora de volver, las chicas me han de estar buscando (dijo para sí misma, mientras caminaba hacia su hábitat )

Narrado por Luka:

Iba caminando cuando de repente Miku me interceptó ( Miku: pinguina de cabello turquesa fluorescente con muchos mechones de colores morados,rojos claro, rosas, amarillos, etc, con ojos morados, y un moño color rojo) antes de llegar a la base, admito que me asustó pero creo que venía de la cafetería por qué tenía un aliento así como olor a camarones, pareciera como si le hubiera estado robando camarones a la señora de la cafetería mientras cocinaba.

Luka: ammm hola Miku

Miku: hola,qué crees hoy probé los mejores camarones de la historia

Luka: me di cuenta

Miku: disculpa?

Luka: no nada (sonrío forzadamente) porque no seguimos caminando va a ser más noche y no hemos llegado a la base,Yumiku ya debe de estar dormida y Yukyo debe estar trabajando.

Miku: de acuerdo, en por cierto hibiki llamo y Yumi le dijo que no estabas

Luka: si lo se le di 20 dólares para que le dijera que no estaba y no me molestara (digo confiada)

Miku: bien creo que llegamos a la base

Dentro de la base de las pingüinas...

Luka: Yukyo (le grito)

Yukyo: hola Luka (digo un poco nerviosa ya que algo acaba de explotar de mi laboratorio y si Luka lo sabe me va a matar)

Luka: ammm okey, oye ya llegaron los informes de la misión, ya sabes , con qué equipo nos van a asignar

Yukyo: si de hecho estoy bajando el archivo me parece que ya se termino la descarga, llama a las demás

Luka: ya voy

...

Luka: Yumi, Miku vengan acá

Las pingüinas llegan corriendo con Luka

Yumiku: que sucede Luka ,que pasó ?porque nos llamaste?

Miku: si se atrevieron a despertarme más vale que sea algo importante (digo frotándome los ojos)

Yukyo: Así es, miren este es el archivo de nuestros compañeros o compañeras de misión, no están emocionadas? (Sonrío a lo más que puede mi pico)

Miku: eeh se (digo irritada)

Luka: bien que esperas Yukyo, abre el archivo

Yukyo: bien denme un momento (digo mientras ingreso a la plataforma donde está guardado el archivo)

Yumiku: ay qué emoción

Yukyo: siiiii ya se abrió (digo feliz) Wow (digo impactada) miren el es lindo (viendo a Kowalski)

Luka: ay Yukyo que cosas dices (mientras le da una estate quieta)

Yukyo: ayy que? Espero que le caiga bien (nerviosa)

Miku: Jajajaja lo dudo porque eres rara, a menos que le gusten las cosas de nerds como a ti (digo bromeando con ella)

Yukyo: (le mando una mirada asesina a Miku) cállate Miku (digo molesta)

Yumiku: Jajajaja Yukyo tiene novio, Yukyo tiene novio jajaja (le digo para que se enoje)

Yukyo: ay ya basta (grito molesta) mejor sigamos viendo el expediente ( digo mientras vuelvo a abrir el archivo, aunque no se para que dije eso, ahora todas me ven raro )

Luka: muy bien ellos son los demás ( digo fingiendo des interés aunque esté muy emocionada)

Miku: ay qué emoción siiiiiiii

Luka: recuerden que nos vamos a Nueva York en dos días

Todas: siiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Bueno ese fue el capítulo de hoy tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible**


	3. Capitulo 2 Plan y despedida

**Capitulo 2**

 **Plan y despedida  
**

Era un hermoso día soleado, ya habían pasado 2 días desde aquella noticia los pingüinos ya estaban más tranquilos con aquella noticia de que se iban a ir a Japón, además ya conocían a sus compañeras, pero no físicamente ya que a ellos les habían mandado el mismo archivo para que conocieran a sus compañeras de misión las cuales llegarían en unas pocas horas,los chicos salieron del cuartel rumbo a algún lugar para pasar el resto de la tarde y querían disfrutar sus últimas horas en la ciudad ya que no sabían si iban a volver después de la misión a aquella ciudad.  
Sólo les faltaba despedirse de todos sus amigos ya que todavía no les habían dicho que se irían a Japón un tiempo y no sabían si regresarían, todos sabían que la despedida iba a ser un poco dura.

Los pingüinos decidieron ir a recorrer el parque por última vez mientras comían unos hielitos multicolor y hablar sobre su viaje.

Mientras tanto en Japón...

Luka: Miku, Yukyo,Yumi vengan

Yumiku: que sucede Luka?

Luka: tenemos que empacar, recuerden que nos vamos a Nueva York en una hora tenemos que este listas e ir al aéreopuerto para viajar.

Yukyo: Yo ya estoy lista (digo mostrando mi maleta lista para viajar)

Luka: okey... (Digo algo extrañada por que se ve muy emocionada) que hay de tu Miku?

Miku: (aparto una revista que estaba leyendo de mi vista y respondo muy confiada) empaqué ayer en la noche (digo muy seria)

Luka: esta bien sólo preguntaba (digo con tono sarcástico ) ¿listas para irnos?

Todas gritan al unísono : siiiiiiiiiiiiii (con voz feliz)

Media hora más tarde...

Bien creo que ya estamos en las cajas de traslado dijo Luka, con una voz algo tranquila ya que todo había salido conforme al plan.

Yukyo: ay sí que emoción (dije con una voz muy alegre)

Luka: entonces aya vamos.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York...

Muy bien chicos creo que es hora de ir a despedirnos de los demás, el zoológico está cerrado y ya podemos salir dijo Skipper.

Cabo: muy bien Skipper

Kowalski: Okey... Con quien empezaremos?

Skipper: Mmm no lo sé, Kowalski opciones

Kowalski: mmm muy bien (me quedo pensando en cuál es la opción más viable, para mí parecer creo que prefiero empezar con los lémures ya que Skipper está enojado con Marlene y bueno quiero evitar un momento incómodo con los chicos así que tal vez la dejemos al último, la verdad no estoy seguro porque se pelearon pero bueno más vale prevenir)

Skipper: hola Kowalski ? Sigues aquí (se nota que está en Kowalskilandia)

Kowalski: ay si perdón Skipper estaba pensando en que hábitat comenzar.

Skipper: y bien?

Kowalski: según mis sugerencias podríamos empezar en el hábitat de los lémures.

Skipper: muy bien, andando.

En el hábitat de los lémures...

Julien: hola bola de monjas (digo con mi típico tono sarcástico )

Skipper: hola cola anillada (digo algo animado pero a la vez triste porque sé que me vengo a despedir y aunque nunca me agrado demasiado creo que ya nos llevamos un poco mejor que antes y creo que si va a ser algo dura la despedida ya que hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos)

Maurice: hola que hacen por aquí hoy, casi no vienen de visita a menos que sea una emergencia (digo con tono dudoso porque se me hacer raro que vengan sí no es una emergencia, pero la verdad me alegro de verlos)

Cabo: pues la verdad Maurice nos venimos a... a despedir

Julien: que! (Digo exaltado por aquella noticia) pero pero porque ?

Kowalski: pues verás Julien iremos a una misión en Japón y la verdad no sabemos si regresaremos o cuando.

Julien: Que! No no no pueden irse así nada más ya hasta me caían bien (digo con un tono triste y desanimado)

Mort: nooooooo (empiezo a llorar como desesperado como siempre)

Maurice: vaya no lo puedo creer (digo con un tono algo triste ya que los extrañare)

Skipper: en fin solo veníamos a despedirnos (digo mientras se nota una mirada triste en mi rostro, no me gusta! No me quería ir así nada más)

Los lémures se despidieron de los pinguinos muy tristes ya que los iban a extrañar y así los pinguinos regresaron a su hábitat.

Ya que los pinguinos se habían ido Julien prácticamente se echó a llorar ya que después de todo eran buenos amigos.

Maurice: ya cálmese alteza (digo con un tono desesperado porque el rey no deja de llorar)

Julien: ahora quién será mi mejor amigui (digo triste porque en sí yo considero a la monja mandona como mi mejor amigo)

Maurice: que yo no era...

Julien:cállate Maurice... No me hables.

En la noche Julien se quedó pensando en cómo hacer que no se fueran sus amigos, hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea a su parecer...mmmmm si se van a ir porque no te vas con ellos... Piensa Julien. De la nada se despierta y grita AJA LO TENGO.

Julien:Maurice... Despierta orejon

Maurice: que sucede alteza?

Julien: no te gustaría ir a Japón ? (Digo con tono picaron)

Maurice:no estará pensando en...

Julien: sii! Irme con los pinguinos, me meteré en sus maletas cuando no se den cuenta y me iré a Japón con ellos.

Maurice: ay no (digo con tono serio y preocupado)


	4. Capitulo 3 Llegada y despedida

**Okey ya regrese :D (no hay nadie) ._. Bueno ya se terminaron mis vacaciones así que vuelvo a la acción ._. Ok no :'v, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito :'D**

 **Nota:** este símbolo : **-** indica lo que piensan los personajes ._.

 **Capítulo 3** **  
** **Llegada y Despedida**

Era de tarde Julien seguía pensando en cómo irse con skipper y los chicos y no tener que quedarse sólo y aburrido en el zoológico.

Julien:Andale orejón,escondamonos ya.

Maurice:No ya le dije que no!

Julien:entonces como nos iremos-triste y dramático- y si compramos boletos de avión en el mismo que los pingüinos

Maurice: no lo creo rey-digo aburrido- los pingüinos me parece que se deberían de ir en un avión secreto para animales o algo así.

Julien:uy un avión privado(digo con mucho entusiasmo e interés ya que nunca he conocido un avión, excepto uno en el que viajé de Madagascar a Nueva York,pero esa es otra historia, pueden creerlo el avión se iba haciendo pedazos)

Maurice hace su típica mueca de desinterés y sigue terminando de limpiar algunos vasos para smooties en el bar de malteada.

_  
Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Japón...

Las pingüinas se encontraban en una especie de aéreopuerto secreto para animales,que prácticamente servía para abordar un avión humano sin que los humanos se dieran que millones de animales hacían su vida normal a espaldas de los este aéreopuerto estaba a escala de los animales para que fuera más cómodo viajar,mientras tanto las chicas aguardaban en unas bancas cerca de algunas tiendas en el aéreopuerto su turno de abordar el avión hacia Nueva York.

Yumiku: agg-digo asqueada- mi burrito se cayó

Luka: Yumi no te comprare otro (digo enojada ya que es el tercer burrito que se le cae)

Yumiku: por favor Luka-hago mis ojitos tiernos para convencer a mi hermana- no te pediré otra cosa.

Luka: ya te dije que no Yumi, ese fue el último burrito (digo con tono enojado)

Trueno mi boca por que no es justo mi hermana no me quiere comprar otro burrito debo admitir que aunque sea la más pequeña de las cuatro también me enojo si no me dan de comer aparté Miku fue la que me tiró el burrito

De pronto se escucha una voz saliendo de una bocina-VUELO 14 A NUEVA YORK POR FAVOR ABORDE POR LA PUERTA 3.

Luka: Al fin hora de irnos junten sus cosas.

"Yumiku- creo que es hora, he recogido mis cosas y reviso que no olvide nada en la sala de espera; Al fin entramos a la sala de abordar y por lo que se ve muchos animales viajan a Nueva York en esta época.

Hay una gran ventana donde se logra ver un gran avión humano con muchas gupersonas, yo y mis hermanas estamos por abordar el avión por la parte trasera de mascotas, parece que será un largo vuelo pero el lugar se ve muy acogedor, se ve que los animales que trabajan en el aeropuerto han acondicionado este lugar como si fuera un avión humano de verdad.

Esta es la primera vez que abordo un avión, mis hermanas ya lo han hecho otras veces pero yo no, así que debo admitir que tengo un poco de miedo de que el avión se vaya a estrellar o algo así, estamos por despegar y es de noche por aquí en Japón, supongo que en Nueva York es de día por la diferencia de horario así que según mi hermana Yukyo llegaremos a Nueva York mañana por la noche...

Mientras tanto en Nueva York...

En el hábitat de los lémures era de tarde,no se veía movimiento en el hábitat todo estaba muy tranquilo como si los lémures se hubieran marchado ...

En las afueras de la isla de Japón se observaba un conjunto de islas con un volcán en una de ellas, en estas islas había mucha vegetación, a simple vista se veía que era una gran selva.

Adentro en una especie de cueva grande se observaban dos siluetas, una era alta y tenía una figura esbelta para su tamaño, la otra era más pequeña, y parecía como si de un ave se de esa cueva había mucha iluminación ya que esta cueva estaba alumbrada con ayuda de la lava de la isla proveniente del volcán,también se escuchaban dos voces y muchas risas provenientes de la cueva para todo aquel que pasará cerca de ese lugar.

Nos encontrábamos en un lugar muy oscuro, casi no teníamos aire para respirar, y era un lugar muy pequeño como para que tres lémures cupiéramos juntos en ese espacio. Así es yo el rey Julien,Maurice y Mort, nos escondimos en las maletas de los pingüinos para que nos llevarán con ellos a Japón, y vaya que fue un buen plan...

Maurice: Mort! Quita tus patas de mi trasero.

Julien: No no toques los pies Mort!

Mort: y yo no puedo moverme (me levanto todo aplastado del fondo de la maleta)

Julien: bien ya dejen de quejarse porque si no los pingüinos se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí dentro y nos sacaran de aquí.

Maurice:alteza no cree que nos debimos esconder en las maletas unas horas antes y no 3! Días antes.

Julien: pues según yo era un buen plan.

Maurice: Pues no lo es!, así que por favor vámonos de aquí y regresemos a escondernos unas horas antes de que se vayan, además... No se vería muy sospechoso que no haya nadie en nuestro hábitat?

Julien: Ay tienes razón vámonos de aquí, Mort camina.

Mort se lavanda como puede y sigue a los lémures-Espéreme rey Julien, ya voy.

Era de tarde, los pinguinos se terminaban de despedir de sus amigos del zoológico.

Skipper: Muy bien Kowalski falta despedirnos de alguien más?

Kowalski- Vaya que hago, uff sí que hace calor, que es eso es una mosca, miren un mango mordido en el suelo, uuuu maníes , falta despedirnos de Marlene, Wow dos moscas , ay como le digo a Skipper, ammmm ya se le diré rápido y breve, Ay...

Kowalski: Flta despdnos de Mlen- uff creo que no escucho, así es baby me salve... Me siento tan confiado en este momento..

Skipper: Que dices Kowalski?

Kowalski- ay ya valí , estoy muerto, soy yo o cabo tiene la misma cara de angustia.

Kowalski: ahh ñañanña.

Skipper- Que le pasa porque habla tan rato, de quien falta despedirnos, porque no me quiere decir, ay esperen ya me acorde, miren una mosca.

Skipper: No te preocupes Kowalski regresemos al cuartel- tengo la mirada abajo no se... Sé que nos peleamos pero creo que ella debería disculparse y no yo.. Digo... Creo que no todo es mi culpa.

Kowalski:Skipper no íbamos a...

Skipper: No Kowalski...Vámonos, además creo que nuestras nuevas compañeras llegarán pronto, ya es de noche y creo que deben llegar en unas horas- Ay porque no se callan- Y debemos preparar todo para cuando lleguen.

Kowalski: A la orden Skipper - Muy bien creo que eso salió mejor de lo que creí, Bien!, palmada para mí mismo.

Mientras tanto en el avión en el que viajaban las pingüinas...

Luka- Todos los animales están dormidos y el avión está obscuro, han apagado las luces para que los animales puedan dormir. Hay mucha turbulencia, algo me dice que estamos por llegar ya que Yukyo me comentó que, antes de llegar a Nueva York iba a haber un poco de turbulencia debido a como estaba el clima, según ella justo ahora está lloviendo por allá, estaré alerta por si pasa algo-.

 **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS...**

En el pequeño avión de animales se escucha una voz que dice que preparen sus cosas ya que es hora del arribo a Nueva York.

Yukyo: Muy bien ya casi bajamos y si, tenía razón está lloviendo-va a ser un relajo encontrar este zoológico con esta lluvia, pero yo sé la ubicación, lo investigue en internet, con mi nuevo iPhone que encontré en el aeropuerto- Alguien trae un paraguas o algo?

Miku: no...- ahora sí seguiré escuchando música sin que me interrumpan-.

Sobre Cargo(conejita blanca con manchas cafés): emmm-tendre cuidado creo con ella no quiero que me golpee- señorita...

Miku-Aggg ahora que no se puede escuchar música en paz en este avión, controlare mi ira, controlare la ira, uff okey- Hay algún problema?-De donde salió eso me sentí como si estuviera con la reina de Inglaterra, mmm pero mi paciencia se empieza a agotar.

Sobre cargo: De hecho si, podría apagar sus aparatos electrónicos por un momento, vamos a aterrizar-trago saliva como loca, no quiero que me golpee-.

Se hace un silencio mortal en la cabina en la que viajaban los animales, en la cara de Miku solo se veía desesperación, e ira.

Yukyo: 5 dólares a que le dice que no y la golpea.

Luka: ya estás, y yo te apuesto en que le dice que no y la empuja hacia el carrito de aperitivos.

Yukyo: nada mal Luka, nada mal...

Yumiku: Y yo... Les apuesto 20 dólares a cada una a que ella controla su ira.

Yukyo-Luka y yo solo nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos, era imposible que Miku controlará su bien yo le entro.

Luka:yo también-esto ya lo tengo ganado-.

Miku- tratare de no lanzarla por la ventana ufff Okey - usted-ommm-no se preocupe los apagare- ay eso dolió.

Yumiku-Luka y Yukyo Jajajajaja uff debieron ver sus caras de ¿Qué? Jajajaja clásico-creo que ustedes me deben 20 dólares.

Luka- muy bien si yo pongo diez y Luka diez, pagamos los 20- em Yukyo...

Yukyo: un momento- ay creo que no tengo dinero, esperen esos son diez dólares ya me salve- aquí están.

Luka:aquí tienes-no puedo creer que perdimos en una apuesta con yumiku-.

Yumiku: muy bien vamos a ver-estas que me quieren ver la cara o que- saben... Ustedes no recuerdan que eran 20! Dólares cada una.

Luka:pff ahí están revisa-espero que no sé de cuenta-.

Yumiku: miren soy niña no estúpida, quiero mis veinte dólares!-wow no me conocía ese lado, Luka y Yukyo me miraron impactadas al igual que Miku y me dieron mis otros 20 dólares, estaba claro que ya no me iban a ver más como una niñita indefensa-. Gracias.

Miku: Wow hermana has aprendido bien.

 **Atención acabamos de aterrizar en Nueva York, favor de bajar por la puerta del fondo Gracias por volar con areoanimales.**

Luka-En el aeropuerto todo es gigante, después de bajar salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a central Park, Yukyo nos hizo perdernos como 8 veces hasta que llegamos, fue algo difícil, ya que con esta lluvia y de noche teníamos muy poca visibilidad. Este zoológico era muy grande y había muchos animales. Después de entrar pedimos a un elefante que estaba cerca de la entrada ayuda para encontrar el hábitat de los pinguinos, él nos indicó por donde ir y así fue como llegamos-.


	5. Capítulo 4: Conociéndonos mejor

**Emm hola ._. Bueno aquí esta :'D**

 **(No hay nadie) okey bueno ya empiezo u.u.**

 **POV LUKA**

Después de ingresar al zoológico mis hermanas y yo ,avanzamos por el zoológico hasta llegar a la base secreta de nuestros compañeros.

-muy bien chicas llegamos ¿quien entra primero?

-uy yo yo elige me aquí estoy.

-bien Yukyo entra tu primero

-Yay

 **POV YUKYO**

Con mi aleta toqué lo que parece ser su entrada secreta.

-Hola, hay alguien en casa?-dije

-Espere un momento-dijo una voz con un acento británico, al menos eso creo yo.

-muy bien espero...

De repente la pequeña compuerta se abrió y asomó la cabeza un pingüino, se notaba que era el tierno del grupo ya que llevaba un lunacornio consigo.

-Bien puedes pasar-dijo el pequeño pingüino que asomaba su cabeza en el plato de comida.

-Muchas gracias. Vengan chicas ya nos abrieron.

-skipper llegaron- dijo el pingüino pequeño

-entendido cabo vamos para aya, esque el trasero de Kowalski se está insendiando- dijo una voz que salía de un pasillo de la base, mientras se escuchaban gritos de dolor de un trasero incendiado.

-Bien, pónganse cómodas

-Muchas gracias. A propósito cual es tu nombre pequeñín- dije con tono amistoso.

-Bueno me llamo cabo- afirmo el pequeño mientras nos regalaba a mi y a mis hermanas una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Bueno un gusto Cabo, ellas son mis hermanas: Luka, Miku y Yumi.

-Mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo.

En eso los tres pingüinos salieron del pasillo ya que el laboratorio de Kowalski se encontraba en alguna de las puertas del pasillo.

Skipper tenía cara de que se había enojado hace unos pocos minutos, Rico tenía cara de haberse extaciado al ver tanta violencia como siempre, mientras que Kowalski tenía el trasero rojo y tiznado.

 **POV CABO**

Wow que les paso a mis compañeros?

-Bien, ammm chicos nuestras compañeras están aquí, acaban de llegar hace unos pocos minutos-dije

-Mucho gusto- dijo Luka acercándose a los chicos.

-igualmente- afirmo mientras estrechaban sus aletas.- bien, permíteme presentarnos, yo soy Skipper, el de mi izquierda es Rico y el de el trasero quemado es Kowalski, y creo que ya conocieron a cabo.

-así es- dije

\- Bien es todo un placer conocerlos, ammm ellas son mis hermanas, y compañeras de equipo, Yumi, Miku, y Yukyo- dije

-Bien ahora que todos nos conocimos que tal sí comemos algo-sugirió cabo.

-Me parece una buena idea-afirmo Kowalski.

-¿Entonces qué quieren comer?, ustedes eligan, son nuestras invitadas-dijo skipper.

-mmmm bien, se me antoja una trucha- dijo Yumi desde dónde estaba.

-Bien, trucha será.- dijo Cabo.

 **PENSAMIENTOS DE RICO**

Rico estaba cerca de una laguna pescando una trucha, de pronto la trucha adquiere forma humana y se va corriendo mientras rico la empieza a seguir con propulsores de queso derretido.

 **VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD**

 **-** Ñam- dijo rico con su típica voz

 **POV MIKU**

Después de cenar, los chicos nos dieron una habitación para invitados, creo que queda al lado del laboratorio de Kowalski, o lo que sea esa puerta. Después de instalarnos, mis hermanas se quedaron dormidas y yo solo me quede pensando en lo que fuera hasta que me quede dormida.


	6. Capítulo 5: Una loca mañana parte 1

**Hola :D bueno creo que esta historia tiene mucho que no se actualiza así que bueno :v no he tenido tiempo así que ahora que tengo tiempo podré publicar más o eso creo :v bueno eso es todo :) .**

POV. Luka

Al fin amaneció, creo que soy la única que se ha despertado,todos mis compañeros siguen durmiendo así que me dirijo a donde nuestros compañeros guardan sus provisiones para poder tomar algunos pescados de comer antes que todos, porque siempre yumiku me deja sin nada y siempre tengo que darle mi comida porque si no se queda con hambre, pero que esperaba, es mi hermana menor, y aunque no seamos hermanas de sangre yo la quiero mucho y no dejaría que pase hambre.

-Debe haber algo por aquí. Digo desesperada, ya llevo tiempo buscando entre todas las cosas que tienen aquí y no he encontrado un solo pescado.

-Oh! Vamos debe de haber algo de comer por aquí

Cabo desde la puerta

-Hola, veo que ya despertaste

-Así es, que haces aquí?

-Nada importante solo trato de encontrar algo de comida

-Mmm está bien pero creo que deberías buscar por aquí.Dice Cabo para luego salir de la puerta indicando que lo siguiera.

-Veras, los humanos aquí nos alimentan, tenemos que salir para conseguir algo de comida porque Rico se comió los últimos pescados después de que nos fuéramos a dormir. Dice Cabo

-Muy bien, entonces a donde vamos?...

-Em...creo que podríamos ir a la bodega donde Alice nuestra cuidadora guarda la comida.

-Bueno vamos.

Después de esto Cabo y yo caminamos un rato hasta encontrar un pequeño edificio de ladrillos donde parecía ser la bodega de la que hablaba Cabo.

.

.

.

POV KOWALSKI

-Yukyo...Yukyo *ronquido*

-Kowalski despierta! .Dice una voz ronca que proviene de Rico

-Déjame dormir por siempre

-Vamos levántate! .Habla Rico mientras trata de levantar a Kowalski de su cama.

-Ahora que quieres Rico, no vez que estoy durmiendo.

-Lo chento, es que hablas dormido-decía Rico con una mueca que demostraba seriedad

-Es enserio..? Qu..que decía?

-Decías algo de nuestra nueva compañera...Yukyo

-... Bien porque no vamos a desayunar . Dice Kowalski tratando de evadir el tema.

-Bien...creo-se dirigió Rico inconforme

.

.

.

.

.

POV YUMIKU

Acabo de despertar y no veo a Luka por ningún lado, estoy preocupada debería mandarle un mensaje.

Mensaje

Yumiku

Luka donde estás? :c

Luka

No te preocupes estamos bien

Solo salimos por el destino

Vamos en camino ;)

Fin del mensaje_

Esa Luka siempre me mata del susto, pero bueno que puedo hacer, al menos está bien...Creo que ya me está pegando su paranoia.

 **Bueno hasta aquí llego disculpen las faltas de ortografía lectores fantasmas, pero bueno :v tratare de mejorar la historia :v bueno Bye**


End file.
